La Joda The Party by Kapplan
by PaulaB
Summary: Resumen: Lily Evans, prefecta y buena chica, se levanta a media noche. Hay una fiesta en la Sala Común, y sólo ella puede acabarla ahí. ¿Prevalecerá o sucumbirá al poder de la grata y familiar compañía? ¡Lee y entérate!
1. Chapter 1

Título: La Joda

**Título:** La Joda

**Autor: **KlappaN

_**Resumen: Lily Evans, prefecta y buena chica, se levanta a media noche. Hay una fiesta en la Sala Común, y sólo ella puede acabarla ahí. ¿Prevalecerá o sucumbirá al poder de la grata y familiar compañía? ¡Lee y entérate!**_

**Traducción: **PaulaB

**Capítulo uno:**

Una mañana de abril en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Todo estaba bien aún y un tranquilo silencio reinaba en la sala. El sol de la mañana brillaba a través de la ventana y no se escuchaba un solo sonido, sólo los pequeños pasos de una chica pelirroja. Vestía una túnica y su mochila colgaba de su hombro. Tenía toda su tarea hecha y esperaba ir a la biblioteca, leer sobre los diferentes encantamientos. Pero ahí es donde el sueño de Lily Evans terminó y la realidad predominó. Estaba en su cama acostada y una música de rock pesado resonó a lo largo de la torre Gryffindor. Lily Evans se enfureció. Era una de madrugada y toda la torre estaba a las dos y media de la mañana en una fiesta. Saltó fuera de su cama, se puso unas túnicas y tiró de la puerta del dormitorio con fuerza dando un portazo. O eso habría pasado si la puerta no estuviera trabada.

-¡Alohomora! -La puerta no se abrió. Lily intentó otro encantamiento para destrabar que había leído la noche anterior. No hizo efecto. Intentó otros dos hechizos de los cuales había leído, pero tampoco funcionaron.

Lily Evans nunca había tenido un problema así. Siempre había resuelto todos sus problemas con magia en Hogwarts. Podría convertir a James Potter en un pulpo si le preguntara para salir con ella. Podría convocar los libros que necesitaba de la biblioteca (sólo porque ella estaba ahí, claro, nunca tocaría un libro de la biblioteca sin estar allí).

Sólo había convocado tapones desde el aire una vez que Chelsea no paraba de hablar acerca lo genial que era su actual novio, Frank Longbottom. Lily había usado los mismos cuando ella se puso a despotricar contra él por engañarla con Alice Bones. Lily no había ayudado, pero pensaba que Alice y Frank estaban hechos el uno para el otro, juntos lucían absolutamente adorables. Pero nunca había pensado que le pasaría esto. Quedarse encerrado en el dormitorio.

El cerebro de Lily de repente pensó en lo que podría ser lo mejor descrito como de gran estilo. Miró alrededor, buscando objetos para romper la puerta. Encantó un taburete para romper la puerta.

BANG, BANG, BANG…

La puerta no cedió. Intentó con un escritorio.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM…

Ningún efecto, aparte del maldito ruido. Ahora Lily Evans estaba desesperada por salir. Y después cuando analizó el momento, se preguntó cómo había tenido esa idea. Era bizarro, pero de algún modo se sentía bien de hacer. Ellos la habían encerrado y todo encajó. Aparte de esto.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa Extra Controllus! – dijo y el escritorio que había usado para golpear la puerta empezó a levitar. Sacó todo lo que allí había y lentamente trepó en él. Se aferró fuertemente y susurró: –…despacio medio metro arriba… -el escritorio ascendió medio metro. Lily sonrió y dijo:-… despacio dos metros arriba…-el escritorio lentamente subió dos metros. -…Baja….- el escritorio bajó a su lugar en el suelo del dormitorio. Lily casi se rió de su propia inteligencia. Sí, podía ser una chica mala también. Pronto James-maldito-Potter y sus malditos Merodeadores verían cómo una puede salirse de un dormitorio, aún sin abrir la puerta.

Cinco minutos después, Lily Evans tenía su varita, una capa de invierno y había conjurado un hechizo que te hacía impenetrable por quince minutos. Se puso boca abajo sobre el escritorio y dijo: -A través de la ventana abierta a un metro por segundo. –el escritorio pasó a través de la ventana y salió a la noche fría.

Notas: ¡Yo sólo traduzco! Si no les gusta, pueden ir a la historia original, THE PARTY BY KLAPPAN y le dejan RR… trato de traducir lo mejor posible, así que… ¡PIEDAD! PaulaB


	2. Chapter 2

La Joda

**La Joda**

**Capítulo dos:**

Mientras tanto, James intentaba desesperadamente para la fiesta. Era un delegado, y de mala gana supo que para ganar el corazón de Lily Evans tenía que actuar con madurez. Y actuar con madurez significaba obedecer las reglas, no llamar a Severus Snape "Quejicus" y en general, ser como Remus. Sirius había estado medio deprimido por eso, también Peter y, de algún modo, Remus. Habían decidido hacer una fiesta. Habían estado realmente serios. Encantaron la Sala Común para que fuera a prueba de sonido, alquilaron una banda en vivo (cómo la hicieron entrar a Hogwarts era un misterio para James). También habían comprado comida de buena calidad, minutas, bebidas y decoración. Peter había convencido a Sirius de que sólo la gente de más de quince años tuviera permitido ir a la fiesta, lo que hizo que la fiesta pareciera aún más seria. Después de todo, era una fiesta bien planeada y -hasta una hora después- tranquila. Entonces James cayó en la horrible realidad.

La cerveza de mantequilla estaba suelta.

Y luego James empezó su tarea de parar la fiesta, para no funcionó en absoluto. La fiesta se volvía más y más salvaje, y no había nada que él hubiera podido hacer para detenerla. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había una manera de parara. Lily Evans, delegada y su justa doncella. Así que debilitó el encantamiento a prueba de sonido cerca de la habitación de Lily.

Sirius claro que lo había visto, y encantó su puerta para cerrarla. Escuchó golpear la puerta, pero ésta no había cedido. El golpeteo se había detenido, y James tuvo que admitir que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Así que reanudó sus intentos con sus tres amigos, pero desde que remus estaba ocupado hablando lenta y perezosamente de cosas que Remus Lupin no diría acerca de una linda rubia y Peter bailaba en una mesa mientras Sirius gritaba "¡Nena, te quiero!" a todas en la fiesta, James sintió que sus intentos estaban por fallar.

James se dio cuenta de repente que ahora no había forma de salirse de allí, Lily pensaría que él había encantado la puerta sin importar lo que él dijera. Cuando James terminó su tren de pensamientos, comenzó a consumir grandes cantidades de la cerveza de mantequilla suelta.

Eso no iba ayudar a su causa.

¡CRASH!

Normalmente la fiesta se habría detenido cuando una furiosa Lily "delegada" Evans irrumpió por la ventana sobre una mesa voladora. Pero como todos estaban mirando a Peter haciendo, en sus propias palabras, "algunos movimientos divertidos", pero a Lily le pareció más bien algún caso extraño de enfermedad mental, nadie la notó. Por supuesta estando sobre algo que podría haber sido la razón.

Ahora Lily estaba literalmente moviéndose con rabia. Primero armaron una fiesta, luego la encerraron y cuando al fin se salió, la ignoran. Mientras Lily pensaba esto, se enfurecía aún más.

-¡Mira, un elefante gigante! – gritó Sirius y se giró hacia ella. La sala cayó silenciosa y todos se giraron hacia Lily. Lily sintió que su rabia se encendía aún más.

-¡Esta fiesta se acaba ahora mismo! – Gritó - ¡veinticinco puntos menos para gryffindor! ¡Esta es la idea más estúpida que han tenido! ¡Una fiesta! ¡En la Sala Común! Si McGonnagal ve esto se va a enojar. Todos a sus camas, y quiero a los que levantaron esta fiesta aquí, ahora.

-¡De ninguna manera! No sabes cuánto tiempo y dinero nos tomó comprar y planear todo esto. ¡Y nos estamos divirtiendo! Es viernes, no hay escuela mañana. Vamos, únete en vez de gritarnos – dijo Remus en una manera muy propia de él.

- Si, podemos hacer una competencia de remeras mojadas… -propuso un chico de séptimo año.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Peter.

- Una chica se viste con una remera blanca y luego tiras agua sobre la remera así puedes ver sus senos. –contestó con una gran sonrisa y Lily sintió que su ira estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Stupefy! –gritó, pero no le acertó.

Mientras tanto, Sirius estaba, a su modo, subiendo a la mesa lentamente. Lily lo vió, lo ignoró y los fulminó a todos con la mirada. Nadie se acobardó. "¡Mierda!", pensó Lily.

-¡No! –gritó Remus de repente, y Lily miró como Remus corría hacia su mesa encantada, en la que…

-¡No! –gritó Lily también y se tiró en contra de la mesa, pero era muy tarde. Sirius ya estaba volando hacia fuera por el hueco del retrato en su mesa encantada. Eso era malo.

**Notas de la traductora: **Espero que les haya gustado, honestamente a mi NO. Pensaba que la historia iba a tener otro giro, pero bueno… esto es lo que hay… y ahora sólo me falta un capítulo más por traducir. YUPI!!


End file.
